Marriage
by Fender18
Summary: The Moon Kingdom has arranged a marriage between Mars and Venus, but they can't stand each other. Will they be able to look past their differences, or be trapped in a loveless marriage for all eternity? Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**The guard quickly but quietly entered the room of the Martian leader. **

**"General Hino." He said as he saluted the young Martian.**

**Rei turned around to face the guard and saluted back.**

**"At ease soldier, now what is it?" She asked.**

**"Queen Serenity has asked that you join her on the Moon, immediately. She has something important to discuss with you. Your body guards are waiting outside to escort you."**

**"Thank you. Do you have any idea what she wants to talk to me about?"**

**"I'm sorry, I don't. She just said it was very important."**

**"In that case I had better get going."**

* * *

**Rei arrived on the Moon and proceeded to enter the castle. Rei's bodyguards showed her to Serenity's throne. Rei knelt down in front of the Queen. **

**"Good evening, my Queen, why have you called me here?"**

**Rei stood up to face the queen.**

**"Rei, on behalf of the Moon. Kingdom, I am pleased to inform you that a wife has been chosen for you."**

**"What?…I...have to get married? but I..."**

**"Face it Rei, you're not getting any younger, you need a partner."**

**"Serenity, I'm only twenty-five."**

**"I'm aware of that, but you're the most successful warrior in Mars' history. You've already had many prospective brides, all of which you've turned away. Because you've been unable to choose a partner, one has been chosen for you."**

**"But..."**

**"But nothing...in two weeks you will wed the heiress to the Venusian throne."**

**"A Venusian!?...but Serenity...I can't..."**

"**Aino Minako is the most beautiful young woman in all of Venus. It's only fitting that the strongest warrior be given the most beautiful princess. After all, you did save her kingdom."**

**"I wouldn't care if you gave me Aphrodite herself! I hate Venusians! They're..." **

**"That will be quite enough from you, General, have you forgotten who you're speaking to?"**

**"I apologize, Serenity."**

"**Thank you. Now, Minako should be here any moment and she's very excited to meet you."**

**"She already knows, about this marriage? Why didn't you tell ME before I got here?"**

**"Because I knew you'd be less than thrilled by the news, but now you're already here, and you can't go anywhere. So, are you ready to meet her?"**

**"Do I have a choice?" Rei muttered.**

**"What was that?" **

**"Nothing, my Queen."**

**Rei sunk her head thinking about what her future bride would be like. The Martian's silence was soon interrupted by the creaking of the large doors of the throne room.**

**Two very large men entered the room carrying a tall, beautiful blonde woman on their shoulders. The men carried the young woman to the center of the room, in front of the queen.**

**"Thanks boys, you can put me down now." The blonde said. **

**Rei just stood in the middle of the room, her mouth agape. She prayed that the woman standing in front of her was anyone but her future bride. **

**Serenity looked over at the dumbfounded Martian leader. **

**"Rei, meet Aino Minako, princess of Venus..."**

**Serenity then turned to the blonde.**

**"Minako, this is Hino Rei, commander and chief of the Martian Army." **

**Minako looked Rei over, letting her eyes slowly wander up and down the Martian's tight, muscular body.**

**"Hey you were right, Serenity! She _IS_ cute!"**

**Serenity loudly cleared her throat. **

**"Yes well...why don't the two of you spend some time alone and go get more acquainted..."**

**Rei just stared blankly ahead and ran one of her hands through her thick black hair as she stood in the middle of the room, completely disgusted.**

**"This can't be happening to me." She muttered.**

**"Rei?" **

**"Yes, Serenity?"**

**"Before you know it Minako will be your wife, aren't you at least going to say hello?"**

**"No."**

**"Rei. She's..."**

**"No way in hell am I marrying blondie here! You can just forget it, right now!" Rei yelled as she stormed out of the room. **

**The blonde turned to the Queen.**

**"I think that went well, don't you?" Minako said.**

**"Don't worry, she'll come around. Rei is just a little stubborn."**

**"No kidding?"**

**Serenity summoned two of the castle's servants. **

**"Please show Minako to her room."**

**The blonde followed the servants up the huge staircase and down a series of long hallways. One of the servants turned to Minako.**

**"This is where you *and* your fiancée will be staying until the wedding."**

**"Great." Minako mumbled under her breath.**

**The blonde opened the door to see that Rei was already there. Minako walked in and sat down on the bed. **

**"Rei..." **

**"Don't talk to me."**

**"But, Rei...if we have to get married don't you think we should at least try to get along..."**

**"No. And in case you didn't hear me the first time, I said don't talk to me!" **

**"But..."**

**"No! I don't want to hear you."**

**"I'm just trying to be nice here."**

**"I don't give a shit what you're trying to be."**

**"Fine! I'm going to bed then."**

**"Good! So am I!"**

**Minako laid down in the center of the bed and stretched out her arms and legs so that she was taking up the entire area.**

**"Care to join me?" Minako asked sarcastically. **

**Rei was now kicking herself for not claiming the bed when she had the chance.**

**"Fuck that. I'll sleep on the floor. There's no way I'm going anywhere near that bed with you in it."**

**"You sure? Baby, I can give you something that only a Venusian can..." The blonde said as she patted the mattress.**

**Now Minako was just trying to piss off the Martian. **

**"What would that be? Venereal disease?" Rei smirked.**

**"You think you're just so funny."**

**"I am."**

**"Just so we're clear, you know you're an asshole, right?"**

**"I've been told." The Martian said rather indifferently.**

**"Yeah, I'm shocked...oh and by the way, I can't give you a disease...I'm a virgin."**

**"Bull shit. Venusians are nothing but whores. You're such a fucking liar." **

**Rei had no idea how she even allowed herself to get sucked into the conversation. **

**"I'm not lying. I was saving myself for the person I married…"**

**Rei cut off the rest of Minako's sentence. **

**"YOU are sadly mistaken if you think that I'd EVER sleep with you." Rei said as she laid down on the floor.**

**"Oh don't flatter yourself honey, as charming as you are, and believe me, you're quite a gem, I think I'll pass." Minako said very sarcastically.**

**"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep. I'm done talking."**

**Minako couldn't help letting her sarcastic side get the best of her.**

**"Love you too, dear." Minako said as she reached down and patted Rei's shoulder.**

**"Don't fucking touch me…God I hate you so much." Rei mumbled.**

**Rei turned over on her side as she tried to fall asleep and forget about the situation that she now found herself in. She hoped this was all a horrible nightmare, that she'd soon awake from.**

* * *

**Minako was first to awake the next morning. Upon waking up, she immediately went to Queen Serenity. The blonde quietly exited the bedroom and headed for Serenity's quarters. She opened the large heavy doors to the throne room, there she met the Queen.**

**"Good morning, Minako. How was your night?"**

**"Awful. There's no way I'm marrying that girl!" **

**"Minako...I told you, Rei can be a little difficult."**

**"That's an understatement if I ever heard one! She's conceded, rude, arrogant and obnoxious, she's...she's...just..." **

**"I know that Rei can be a little...well...abrasive."**

**"A little abrasive!? Serenity, she's awful! I don't see how this marriage can ever work. Physically, she's absolutely stunning, but I need more than that, I need love and passion and romance. I need a relationship that's based on more than just physical attraction."**

**"Minako, Rei is the strongest warrior that Mars has to offer, she'll protect you and your planet from harm. She's an excellent provider."**

**"I don't care! I'd rather die than marry someone whom I don't love."**

**"You'll learn to love her. She just may surprise you. Rei found out about this arrangement only a few minutes before you arrived, it came as a huge shock to her. I'm not surprised by her reaction, she is only human you know."**

**"That's debatable."**

**"Minako, Rei has a bit of an overbearing personality, it's going to take some time for her to open up. Just try talking to her."**

**"But she won't let me talk to her...I tried! She's not a normal person, I don't even think she's even capable of having normal emotions."**

**"Rei is certainly not one to wear her heart on her sleeve..."**

**"That's for damn sure!"**

**"You just have to know how to take her. She can be a handful, but she'll eventually open up, keep trying. Go talk to her."**

**"What do I have to lose? I guess I'll give it a shot."**

**"Good."**

**Minako left the Queen and headed back to the bedroom that she shared with the Martian. Minako entered the room to find the young Martian sitting at the large wooden desk in the room, reading a book.**

**"Are you ever planning on leaving this room?"**

**"Nope." Rei didn't even look up.**

**"Rei?" **

**"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"**

**"Sorry. I just want to ask you something."**

**"What?"**

**Minako walked over to Rei, reached over her shoulder and closed the book.**

**"Sorry, but I want your attention."**

**"For God's sake, why can't you just leave me alone?"**

**"Because I want to know why you hate me so much. You don't even know me."**

**"It's nothing personal, I just hate all Venusians."**

**"Why?"**

**"You're all Goddamn cheaters and liars. You destroy lives. When your planet was attacked, I went to war to defend you, when no one else would. The Martian Army protected you. If it weren't for me your planet would have been destroyed." **

**"I know, I owe my life to you, and for that I can't ever thank you enough. It's all because of you that my people were kept safe. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through for Venus."**

**"I dedicated my life to protecting the innocent and the defenseless, but I was betrayed by just that."**

**"What do mean? Who betrayed you?"**

**"Forget it...I should have just let the marauders destroy your planet when I had the chance...then I wouldn't be in this situation." **

**"What happened during the war, Rei? Tell me. Who betrayed you?"**

**"Never mind. I'm done talking about this. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear your voice. Don't you have something to do?"**

**"Yeah. You know what? I do." The blonde said as she turned and left the room. **

**The blonde shut the door behind her and paused for a minute, leaning her back against the wall.**

***I'm going to figure you out Hino Rei, even if it's the last thing I do.* Minako thought.**

**Minako walked the hallway, looking for one of the castle's servants. Within a few minutes Minako ran in to one of Serenity's maids. **

**"Excuse me, but..."**

**"Princess Venus. What can I do for you?"**

**"You know who I am?"**

**"Of course I do. Your pending marriage has got the whole Moon Kingdom talking." **

**"Really?" **

**"Yes, of course. And rumor has it that you and the  
General are less than thrilled by the arrangement."**

**"You have NO idea."**

**"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, princess?"**

**"Do you know if Rei's body guards are still here?"**

**"Yes they are, but they're getting ready to head back to Mars. I just spoke with one of them a minute ago."**

**"Do you know where he went?"**

**"I saw him heading that way." She said pointing over her shoulder. **

**"Thanks. Sorry but I have to catch him. It's important." **

**"Thank you again!" Minako said as she ran down the hall.**

**The blonde met up with the large, muscular man, just as he was walking out the door.**

**"Hey, you're one of Rei's body guards, aren't you?" **

**"I am."**

**"Can I ask a favor of you?"**

**"Certainly. What is it?"**

**"I need you to give me the inside story on Rei. Tell me everything you know about her."**

**"Well...I've known Rei since she was born. She's the leader of the Martian Army and Mars' strongest warrior. Rei's got the kind of strength that every man only wishes he had…she joined the army, just a scrawny little thing, barely even eighteen years old, but she was truly determined to succeed."**

**"Didn't her parents discourage her from joining the military?"**

**"Rei's mother passed away when Rei was in her early teens. And her father, was never really much of a father. He left her to practically raise herself." **

**"Poor thing. That's so sad. How did she end up becoming the leader at such a young age?"**

**"Well, from what I understand, the General was so impressed with her skill that he essentially made her his "right hand man," when he was critically wounded in battle, he was honorably discharged and sent home to Mars for treatment. Rei, who was second in command, assumed his position as the highest-ranking official."**

**"What else do you know about her? Tell me anything and everything."**

**"She is extremely intelligent. Rei has extensively studied and mastered most forms of martial arts, as well as yoga. She's also highly skilled in archery and has a vast knowledge of astrology. Rei has always been guided by religion. God is her number one priority. Every day, she always spends the early hours of the morning deep in prayer and meditation, she has been given the gift of clairvoyance and the ability to manipulate fire." **

**"She's a psychic?"**

**The guard nodded. "Indeed she is, princess."**

**"Interesting."**

**"Most people find Rei to be extremely intimidating and a little eccentric, yet strangely alluring at the same time." The man said.**

**"Mm hmm...understandable...so why does she hate Venusians so much?"**

**"No one knows for sure. She refuses to talk about it. Rei always had a very kind heart, but when she returned home from war, something changed. She was just different. Perhaps it was just the effects of battle on a young mind. She suffered through some pretty severe bouts of depression, anxiety and insomnia. War has a tendency to change people, and usually not for the better. I'm an army veteran myself. I served when Rei was just a young child, and I've definitely seen some pretty brutal things."**

**"Well let me sincerely thank you for your service, sir." Minako said putting her hand on the man's shoulder.**

**The man nodded. "You're quite welcome, princess."**

**"Has Rei ever been married before?"**

**"No. Never. I mean she did have a fiancée at one time, but they separated, unexpectedly. She's never even been close to being engaged since then."**

**"Really? Don't you find that at all strange? The highest-ranking officer of the Martian Army, has remained unwed?"**

**"Well yes, I suppose it is a little unusual. Over the past few years, Rei has received many marriage proposals from many different women, but she's turned every single one down."**

**"It just seems like she's hiding something. Every time I've asked her about the war, she's gotten defensive and won't talk about it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Thank you very much for your help."**

**"You're most welcome. Good luck, princess, I wish nothing but happiness to the both of you."**

* * *

**For the next several days Rei and Minako barely spoke, while everyone else in the kingdom was busy preparing for the wedding. One evening the blonde was lying in bed, and beginning to drift off. Rei took her usual place on the floor, beside the bed. Minako looked over the edge of the bed at her soon-to-be wife.**

**"Rei?"**

**"What?"**

**"Quit being so stubborn and come up here. You can't sleep on the floor forever."**

**"Who says I can't?"**

**"Stop being ridiculous and come up here."**

**"No."**

**"If you don't get into this bed, I'm just going to come down there with you."**

**"Just because we're being forced to get married doesn't mean we have to sleep in the same bed. And it certainly doesn't mean we have to like each other."**

**"Rei, why do you have to be so stubborn?"**

**Rei didn't respond.**

**"Please come up here, you're going to end up hurting your back."**

**"If I come up there will you stop fucking talking?"**

**"Yes." **

**"You swear on your life?"**

**"Cross my heart."**

**"Ugh, fine, but I'm not doing it because you asked me. I'm only doing it for the sake of my body and my aching muscles."**

**Rei got up off of the floor and laid down in the bed opposite the blonde, moving as far away from Minako as humanly possible.**

* * *

**Rei awoke the next morning to find the blonde still lying next to her. When Rei opened her eyes she saw that Minako was staring at her. **

**"What the fuck are you looking at?" Rei demanded as she moved away from the blonde.**

**"Nothing. Geez." The blonde said as she got up off of the bed.**

**Rei got up and headed toward the bathroom.**

**"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm tired of asking you." **

**"Rei, we're getting married in less than a week and I hardly know you."**

**"Good! I don't want you to know me, and in case you haven't noticed, I still don't give a shit about you!"**

**"So what, we're going to go through the rest of our lives not talking to each other?"**

**"Fine by me."**

**"You are unbelievable, you know that!?" Minako yelled as she left the room. Slamming the door behind her.**

**Minako wandered aimlessly throughout the castle, thinking about what her new life was going to be like. Minako walked downstairs, where she unexpectedly met a pair of old friends.**

**"Makoto!? Ami!? What are you doing here!? It's so great to see you guys!" Minako said as she hugged both of her friends.**

**"We're here for your wedding, of course. What's your fiancée like?" Makoto asked. **

**"Well...her name is Rei and she's from Mars. She's the General of the Martian Army and the strongest, most influential of all Martian warriors. I'm telling you, this girl is insanely hot. She's tall, broad-shouldered, relatively light-skinned, has long black hair, dark penetrating eyes and a body that's to die for, but..."**

**"But what, Minako? She sounds amazing." The tall brunette asked.**

**"Her personality sucks. She's is extremely rude, pig-headed, has a horrible temper and to top it all of she totally hates me." **

**"What!? How can she possibly hate you!? You're so sweet." Ami asked.**

**"I don't know, she apparently hates all Venusians. No one knows why."**

**"Minako, that's terrible. I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than that." Makoto said, hugging the princess.**

**"She's been nothing but mean to me since the minute we met, but you know what the screwed up thing is?...I think I'm actually falling in love with her. Too bad she can't stand me. I've tried to make it work, but she won't even give me the time of day."**

**"You'll just have to win her over, Minako. If anyone can make a person fall in love with them, it's you." Ami reassured the blonde.**

**"Thanks Ami. I'm really glad you guys are here."**

* * *

**A few more days had passed and Minako hadn't gotten anywhere with Rei. The blonde had opted to just keep her mouth shut instead of further aggravating the hot-headed Martian, but with their wedding only days away, Minako was now desperately seeking answers. **

**"Rei?" **

**"What do you want now?"**

**"Rei, please I have to know...what do you have against me? I just can't understand why you hate me so much. At least I'm trying to make this work. Why can't you? Please I've tried everything, I've been patient and loving and kind, everything I know how to be, but nothing is working. I can't get through to you, Rei, just let me..."**

**"Minako...stop."**

**The blonde suddenly looked surprised.**

**"You...you called me Minako..."**

**"So. That is your name isn't it?"**

**"Well yeah...It's just that this is the first time you've actually said my name." Minako smiled.**

**"And?..."**

**"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you actually remembered my name...but never mind that...now, will you please just tell me what you have against me?"**

**"I already told you, it's nothing personal, I just can't stand Venusians."**

**"Why? What's so bad about us?"**

**"Your people are completely undisciplined, with absolutely no will-power or self-control. You're manipulators...you..." **

**"No we're not."**

**"Yes you are, you're life wreckers. You don't care about anyone but yourselves. You ruin the lives of innocent people."**

**"What are you talking about?..."**

**"I do not wish to discuss this any further."**

**"Rei, please just talk to me. What happened in your life to make you harbor so much hatred toward my race?"**

**Rei appeared to be deep in thought, as she put her hand on the back of her head.**

**"You really want to know?"**

**"Yes, Rei, I really do. I NEED to know. Please."**

"**You're just not going to let this go are you?"**

"**No. I'm sorry, but I can't."**

**"Fine...Minako, sit down."**

**The blonde did as she was told and took a seat on the bed.**

**"I joined the military when I was young, after the death of my mother, four years earlier and no support from my father, I was feeling lost and confused and had no where else to turn. The army gave me both strength and discipline when I needed it the most." Rei said as she paced about the room.**

**"When I went to war, I promised to fight to protect Venus and her inhabitants. When I left my home, I left my heart behind…" Rei said as she ran her hand through her hair.**

"**I left my girlfriend. She was a Venusian and the most beautiful woman that I had ever known. I was young and helplessly in love. We were perfect for each other."**

**The Martian walked over to the bed and sat down beside the blonde.**

**"Rei..."**

**"No, let me finish...my girlfriend was to stay safely on Mars and wait for me, we were together for almost three years before my departure, we were to be married upon my return. But when the war was over, and peace was restored to Venus, I returned home, only to find the love of my life in the arms of someone else...the only person I ever truly loved...stabbed me in the back."**

**Minako moved closer to Rei, putting her hand on the Martian's knee and taking her hand.**

**"Rei, I'm sorry."**

**"I was absolutely devastated. She crushed every hope and dream I had for my life. It was that very day that I locked away my heart and vowed to never love again."**

**Minako looked over at Rei who now had tears forming in her eyes, though she tried desperately to hide it. Minako reached up and wiped away a stray tear from Rei's cheek. Minako put one of her hands on the Martian's chest and the other around her shoulder. **

"**You really are lost, aren't you?"**

"**I…I just don't know what to do anymore, Minako. It hurts…a lot, you know? That day, I could almost literally feel my heart break. We parted ways and I've never seen her since."**

**"Rei, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I wish I could take your pain away. I can't believe anyone would do something so low. You fought to protect her life and her freedom, and cheating is how she thanks you?"**

**"It's been quite a while since we broke up, and I hate her for what she did to me, but for some reason my heart just won't let her go. She meant everything to me. When I lost her, I lost everything good in my life. I just feel so empty, and broken and sad…I may as well have just been killed in battle." **

**"Don't say that! God, why didn't you tell me any of this, Rei?" Minako asked as she hugged the raven-haired girl.**

**"I've known you less than two weeks, I don't generally divulge my entire history to perfect strangers. All my life, I've just wanted someone to love me for just being who I am, God knows my father never did. I'm not perfect, I know that, but I've worked so hard to make something of myself. I guess I was just never meant to find love."**

**Minako lifted Rei's chin to look into the Martian's dark amethyst eyes.**

**"That's not true...I know it hurts, but you have to first love yourself, before you can ever love anyone else again. Rei, I do care a lot about you. Why do you think I've been pushing you so hard to confide in me? I want to know you, not even just as a spouse, but simply as a friend."**

**"Minako, how can you even give a damn about me? You deserve so much better…I'm a poor excuse for a soldier…I'm weak when I should be strong. I'm a warrior, we're not supposed to ever expose our vulnerabilities."**

**"Rei, showing your vulnerabilities doesn't make you weak at all. It's okay to show emotion, you don't have to be tough all the time. I know that when most people look at you they see a fighter. Someone who is brave, loyal and strong, and that's great. But I know that in your heart, you're so much more than that."**

"**Minako…"**

"**Rei…when I look at you I see so much more than just a Martian warrior...I see a broken heart longing to be mended and a lost soul dying to be loved…please Rei just let me in, I know marriage won't be easy, but believe it or not, I DO want to be with you. Together we can make this work."**

**Rei looked deep into the blonde's eyes. She was suddenly and inexplicably overcome by strong feelings of passion for the young blonde. Emotions that she hadn't felt in years. Rei kissed the blonde, and completely lost herself in a sea of emotion and desire. And as much as she wanted the blonde in the most intimate ways, tonight, Rei never overstepped her boundaries with her fiancée. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have reworked this story and ended the first chapter differently, so if you haven't already, take a look at it. **

* * *

**The next morning Minako awoke to find herself wrapped up in Rei's strong, well-developed arms. **

**"Morning."**

**"Rei?"**

**Rei sat up a little and looked into the blonde's eyes. **

**"You okay?"**

**"I'm fine, I just never would have guessed that we'd end up in this position…hey can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure. What is it?"**

"**I feel stupid asking this…but how old are you?…I'm sorry, but Serenity never told me and there hasn't really been a good time to ask."**

"**It's okay…I'm twenty-five…and how old are you?…If you don't mind my asking."**

"**Twenty-two."**

"**Good, you're younger…I can't believe the wedding is in only two days."**

**"I know, and as much as I don't want to, we should probably get up. I have to go get fitted for my dress soon."**

**"All right."**

**Minako got out of bed and went to get dressed. After she did, the blonde left Rei alone in the room and headed down the hallway.**

**Minako knocked on the door and slowly opened it to find Ami, Makoto and a seamstress.**

**"Are you ready for me?" She asked the seamstress.**

**"Princess Venus, come in. I hope you don't mind, but these two begged me to let them stay." The seamstress said as she motioned toward Makoto and Ami. **

**"I don't mind at all." Minako smiled.**

**"You seem rather happy this morning, Minako." Ami said.**

**"I am very happy, actually." Minako said as she got undressed and began to slip her dress on. **

**"Makoto, can you help me with this zipper, please?"**

**"Sure," Makoto said as she zipped up the back of the dress, "so why are you so happy this morning?"**

**"Well, Rei and I are actually starting to get along." Minako said as the seamstress began taking her measurements.**

**"Really?" Makoto asked looking very surprised.**

**"Yeah. Last night, Rei showed me a completely different side of herself. She's actually really sweet and sensitive, she's just uncomfortable showing her emotions."**

**"What happened that changed your relationship so quickly?" Ami said.**

**"Rei finally opened up to me, and I honestly don't blame her for the way she acted. I just kept pushing her until she finally talked to me. Rei has a complicated past. She was very young when her mother passed away, and her father practically abandoned her."**

**"I guess that would be hard on anyone, especially someone so young." Ami said.**

**"Yeah, she also was engaged at one point, her ex fiancée was a Venusian, who broke Rei's heart. That's why she was so against marrying me, my being a Venusian brought back all of the pain of her past engagement."**

**"Hold still for a minute, princess." The seamstress said as she carefully placed a few pins into the dress.**

**"Why did they break up?" Ami asked.**

**"Rei's fiancée cheated on her when Rei was away in the army, so Rei broke the engagement and has never fallen in love since."**

**"What kind of a low-life would cheat on their fiancée who's away in the military?" Makoto asked. **

**"I don't know, but after getting to know Rei a little bit, I don't see how anyone could cheat on her under ANY circumstance. She's incredible."**

**"So when are you going to introduce us, Minako?" Makoto questioned.**

**"Sometime today, I hope. I really want you guys to meet her."**

* * *

**While Minako was off with her friends, Rei hadn't even managed to get out of bed yet. She laid on her back just staring at the ceiling for several minutes, until she heard a knock at the door. Rei slowly got up and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a man that she didn't recognize. **

**"General Hino. I have something for you." The man said handing Rei a black garment bag on a hanger.**

**Rei took the bag and partially unzipped it, looking at what was inside.**

**"My military uniform?...I haven't worn this in years."**

**"It's only fitting that you be married in uniform, General. It is tradition."**

**"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you, sir."**

**"You're welcome. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." The man said as he turned to leave.**

**Rei walked back into the bedroom with the uniform. She hung the bag on the back of the bathroom door before walking over to the bed and sitting down. As she sat in silence Rei closed her eyes and slowly became overwhelmed with thoughts of her impending marriage, her past and her new fiancée.**

**Minako soon rejoined the Martian, she opened the door and walked over to the bed without Rei even noticing. She put her hand on the Martian's shoulder. **

**"Rei?"**

**The Martian jumped as her eyes snapped open. **

**"Minako. Sorry, you just scared me a little bit."**

**Minako smiled.**

**"You mean to tell me that a big, brave warrior like you is afraid of me?"**

**Rei smiled sheepishly, but didn't speak.**

**"Rei, is something wrong? Are you okay?"**

**"I'm okay. I was just thinking."**

**"About us?"**

**"Yes and about a lot of other things as well."**

**"Like your ex?"**

**"Well yeah...but I haven't been thinking about what my life would be like with her. I've been wondering what my life would be like if I had never met you. I'm definitely happier now than I've ever been."**

**Minako pressed her forehead against the Martian's and gently placed her hands on either side of Rei's face.**

**"Aw...Rei..."**

**"You know, I used to think that no one cared about me, but then you came along and changed all of that."**

**"Rei...you're really sweet...I know I haven't known you very long, but I'm glad I'm marrying you." Minako said as she lightly kissed her fiancée.**

**"Minako, I think...I..."**

**"What is it Rei?"**

**Rei took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.**

**"I...I...lo..."**

**Rei's sentence was then interrupted by a knock at the door. **

**"Come in." Rei said.**

**One of the castle's maids walked in.**

**"General, you have some visitors. They're downstairs waiting for you."**

"**I'll be right down. Thank you."**

**"Can we talk later, Minako?"**

**"Of course." Minako smiled, knowing what three little words Rei was about to say before they were interrupted. **

**Minako turned to Rei.**

**"Don't keep them waiting. Go."**

**"Okay. Okay. I'm going."**

**Rei got up and left the room. She walked down the hallway and down the staircase. **

**"Haruka! Michiru! How are you!? I haven't seen you guys in forever!"**

**"We're doing well." Haruka said, "and how about you?"**

**"I'm great. Couldn't be better."**

**"I take it you like the girl Serenity picked for you?" Michiru asked.**

**"I didn't at first, but then I got to know her and she's absolutely amazing."**

**"That's Good, I'm really happy for you." Haruka said.**

**"Are you excited to get married, then, Rei?" Michiru asked.**

**"I am, but to be honest, I'm really scared too...I mean Minako is great and I really respect and care for her, but I just worry that _I_ won't make a good partner."**

**"Rei, trust me, you will be a great partner, any girl would be lucky to have you." Michiru reassured the dark-haired Martian.**

**"I just hope that some day Minako and I can have the kind of relationship that you and Haruka have. You've been together forever and you're still crazy about each other."**

**"Rei, don't worry so much, everything will be all right. You're an amazing person. She'd have to be totally crazy not to love you."**

**"Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that...why don't you guys go get settled in until the wedding, you must be tired from your trip."**

* * *

**Later that afternoon Rei found herself in the bedroom, alone again, until Minako eventually also found her way back.**

**"Rei? Are you busy right now?"**

**"Um, no I've got a few minutes...why?"**

**"Good. Can you come with me? I want you to meet two of my friends."**

**"Sure."**

**Minako grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her down the hallway.**

**"Rei, this is Makoto and this is Ami. They're two of my very best friends."**

**"Hey there." Rei said.**

**"Pleasure to meet you, General." Makoto said.**

**"Pleasure is all mine. I'm sorry, but Minako has told me absolutely nothing about either of you."**

**Makoto and Ami both blushed and giggled like young school girls. They didn't speak, but just stood still looking Rei over from head to toe. **

**"Ami is from Mercury and Makoto from Jupiter, they just got married a little over a year ago. Right guys?" Minako said looking at her friends, who were unable to take their eyes off of Rei.**

**"Um, are they going to be all right?" Rei asked. **

**Minako laughed. **

**"They'll be fine...eventually."**

**"Okay well I have to go make sure my army uniform still fits me. I'll talk to you all later." Rei said as she gave Minako a quick kiss and began to walk toward Makoto and Ami.**

**Rei walked in between both girls stopping beside Makoto.**

**"Call me Rei." She said as she reached up and put her fingers underneath Makoto's chin, closing the brunette's mouth, which had been wide open the whole time.**

**Rei chuckled to herself as she disappeared down the hall.**

**"Minako, she's...really...um...well...your fiancée is HOT." Makoto said.**

**"Oh good, you noticed." Minako laughed aloud.**

**"Yes she is quite attractive, Minako. I think you guys make a really cute couple." Ami said, finally able to speak again.**

**"Thanks Ami."**

* * *

**Rei put on her uniform and walked over to the full length mirror. She stared at her reflection for several minutes. The seamstress walked over to Rei and looked over the uniform. **

**"Hhmm, the sleeves look just a little long, but don't worry I can fix that in a snap." She said, as she slipped the jacket off of Rei's shoulders. **

**"Thank you."**

**A few minutes later the seamstress brought the jacket back to Rei. **

**"Here, try this." She said as she pulled the jacket up over Rei's shoulders and buttoned it at the Martian's stomach.**

**"So tell me, what do you think?" Rei asked as she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again.**

**"I think you look great, General. Very dashing. Princess Venus is a very lucky woman."**

**"Thank you. You're too kind."**

**"Why don't you go ahead and change your clothes, I'll see that your uniform is freshly pressed for tomorrow."**

**"Perfect. Thank you so much."**

**"You're welcome, General."**

* * *

**Evening rapidly befell the Moon Kingdom and before they knew it, the eve of Rei and Minako's wedding was upon them.**

**"Rei, are you coming to bed? We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." **

**"I'll be there in a minute." Rei called out from the bathroom. **

**Rei finished washing her face and walked into the bedroom. She laid down beside the blonde and made herself comfortable.**

**"So, tomorrow is the big day, are you ready?" Minako asked.**

**"I think so, but I'm a little nervous."**

**"Don't be, Rei. You and I are going to be fine."**

**"You're right, God will work everything out for us."**

**Minako moved closer to the Martian and put her head on Rei's shoulder, where she almost immediately fell asleep. It didn't take long for Rei to fall asleep either.**

* * *

**Rei awoke at approximately 5 a.m. the next morning, while the rest of the Moon Kingdom was still fast asleep. She very quietly slipped out of bed and left the room. Rei looked for a quiet place, where she could pray and meditate to collect her thoughts. For the next hour Rei prayed for God's blessing for a happy and healthy marriage.**

**Minako slowly opened her eyes to find that Rei was no longer in bed with her. The blonde rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times trying to get them to focus. She sat up and looked around the room.**

**"Where could she be?" Minako asked aloud.**

**Just a moment later the door opened and Rei walked in. She looked over at Minako, alone in the bed.**

**"I'm sorry, Minako, I wanted to be back before you woke up."**

**"It's okay...where did you go?"**

**"To pray, that's all. I asked for God's blessing, on our wedding day." Rei said as she walked over to the bed and bent down toward the blonde. **

**"I'm sure he'll grant it." Minako said as she put her hand on Rei's cheek.**

**Rei laid back down beside the blonde. The Martian and the Venusian, spent the next few hours in bed, until they absolutely had to get up and get ready. Minako got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, she came back in to the bedroom.**

**"Okay, well I have to go get my dress. I won't see you again until the wedding..."**

**"I know." Rei said as she put her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her.**

**"Now go, you don't want to be late." **

**"Okay," Minako said as she left the room.**

**When Minako was gone, Rei went into the bathroom to shower. When she got out, Rei heard a soft knock at the bedroom door. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to see who it was. Rei opened the door to reveal the seamstress holding the black garment bag, which contained her uniform. **

**"Here you are, General. Clean and freshly pressed, as promised." She said, handing Rei the bag.**

**"Thank you...Have you seen Minako yet?"**

**"Yes, I'm working on helping her get ready now, and she looks absolutely gorgeous."**

**"Great. Thank you."**

**"You're welcome, let me know if you need anything else."**

**Rei closed the door and tossed the suit on the bed. She slowly began to get dressed. She slipped on her perfectly creased black pants and freshly pressed white shirt. Rei slowly buttoned her shirt and flipped up the collar, so that she could slip her tie underneath. Rei looked in the mirror and carefully tied the blood red tie around her neck, yielding a perfect double windsor knot, she then folded her collar back down and secured the tie into place. Rei then slipped on her black jacket and buttoned the three buttons at her abdomen. The Martian put on her socks and perfectly shined, scuff-free shoes. She then carefully placed on her black beret, completing the Martian Army uniform.**

**"Well, here goes nothing." Rei said to her reflection.**

**The Martian left the room and went to find the Queen. She walked into the throne room to find both the King and Queen.**

**"Rei, you look wonderful." The Queen said.**

**"Thank you, Serenity and thank you for choosing Minako for me, she's amazing and I've never been happier."**

**"I knew you'd warm up to her eventually." Serenity said as she carefully straightened the medals that were pinned to the left side of Rei's jacket.**

**The guests then began to trickle in little by little until everyone had arrived. **

**"All right everyone, Minako will be here any minute." Serenity said as she took her place next to the King. **

**Rei took her place in the front of the room. Minako arrived shortly after and all of the guests stared in awe at the beautiful blonde. Rei stood up straight with her hands clasped one over the other in front of her body. She stared straight ahead at her bride-to-be. Minako's long ivory dress was accentuated by just the perfect amount of lace accents. The dress was cut low in the back and high enough in the front that it showed just enough cleavage, without being too revealing. Minako's long beautiful blonde hair was done up with flowers, as she was escorted down the aisle, by none other than her father.**

**When they reached the front of the room where Rei was standing, Minako's father leaned in and whispered in the Martian's ear. **

**"Please take care of my little girl, General. She's my only one."**

**"I promise I will, sir." Rei whispered back.**

**The man then left Minako with Rei and took his seat next to his wife. Minako looked at Rei, allowing her eyes to slowly take in the Martian standing before her. The blonde's eyes wondered up and down Rei's toned body, as Rei couldn't help but do the same to Minako. Rei and Minako focused their attention and stared deeply into one another's eyes. **

**Rei listened to the priest recite the vows, and she repeated after him. **

**Rei took a deep breath and swallowed every last apprehension she had about her marriage.**

**"I do." She said as she slipped the ring onto Minako's left ring finger. **

**Minako also listened to the vows and repeated after the priest.**

**"I do." She said as she then slipped the ring that she held onto Rei's left ring finger. **

**Neither one of them heard much of what was said after that, until of course, the priest told them to kiss.**

**Rei took Minako's hands in her own, leaned in and gently kissed the blonde's lips. Minako and Rei then walked out of the room hand in hand for the very first time as a married couple. There was much celebrating done in the Moon Kingdom that night, but the only thing that Minako really wanted was to be alone with Rei.**

**Minako couldn't have been happier when the festivities came to a close and she and Rei were able to retire to their bedroom. When the pair entered their room, Minako excitedly disappeared into the bathroom. The blonde returned a few minutes later wearing nothing but a white silk teddy. Minako paused and shot a glance in Rei's direction, before slowly walking over to the Martian.**

**Minako put her hand around Rei's neck and gently pulled her head down to kiss the taller Martian. **

**"I think one of us is wearing too many clothes, General." Minako said as her hands slowly moved to the buttons on Rei's jacket. Minako slowly undid the buttons, and slid her hands up Rei's stomach, up her chest and to her shoulders. Minako then lifted the jacket off of Rei's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Minako reached up and slightly loosened the tie around Rei's neck. The blonde pulled on the tie and led Rei over to the bed. **

**Rei picked Minako up and laid her down on the bed. The Martian then got onto the bed and straddled the blonde's thighs. Minako reached up and removed the tie from around Rei's neck.**

**"Minako...?" Rei said as she gently tucked a strand of Minako's hair behind her ear.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I love you." Rei finally said those three words that had remained almost nonexistent in her vocabulary for a long time. Rei said the words with more confidence and sincerity than she ever had in her entire life. **

**"I love you too, Rei."**

**Rei kissed the blonde, she tentatively deepened the kiss, waiting for Minako's reaction. The blonde slipped one of her hands into Rei's thick hair as the other wandered down to Rei's waist. The Martian gently brushed the tip of her tongue along Minako's bottom lip. The blonde eagerly opened her mouth, and met Rei's tongue. The feeling was electrifying, and sent chills up and down the blonde's spine.**

**Minako reached up and slowly undid the buttons on Rei's shirt. The Martian began kissing the blonde's neck, as Minako's hands explored all over Rei's shoulders and upper back. Rei found Minako's pulse point and gently sucked on the exposed flesh until she had left a small, yet unmistakable mark.**

**The blonde quickly slipped Rei's shirt off of her shoulders and let it slide down her arms, revealing the Martian's rock-hard washboard abdominals. The blonde then roughly pulled Rei down and kissed her again. Minako's hands slipped down and tugged on Rei's pants.**

**"So impatient...Like a virgin on her wedding night."**

**"I am. Remember?" Minako laughed.**

**"Oh yeah." Rei smiled.**

**The cool air of the bedroom on Rei's bare skin, brought the Martian back to reality. Rei stopped kissing Minako's neck and leaned back on her thighs, so that she was sitting above the blonde.**

**"You sure you're ready?"**

**"Of course. I've waited forever for this night." Minako whispered as she ran her fingertips across Rei's well-defined stomach muscles.**

**"Okay then."**

**Rei leaned back down and resumed kissing Minako's neck. The Martian removed Minako's teddy so slowly, almost as if to torture the blonde. Rei finally removed the garment and tossed it aside, leaving the blonde naked and very anxious. Minako's entire body ached with desire and anticipation for the young Martian. The cold bedroom air on Minako's burning skin caused her nipples to immediately stiffen.**

**Minako reached down and undid the button and zipper on Rei's pants, leaving it up to the Martian to finish removing them. **

**The young Venusian slid her hand around Rei's back and clumsily unclasped her bra. She watched as it slipped off, never to be seen again for the rest of the evening. Rei trailed light kisses across the front of Minako's throat and collar bone. The blonde closed her eyes and sunk deep into the bed as Rei descended lower on her body. The Martian laid gentle kisses all over Minako's chest, then she took one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth. Rei gently sucked and bit down on it, not hard enough to hurt her lover, but just enough to spike the blonde's arousal. **

**"Rei?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Lower."**

**Rei slipped her right hand down the side of Minako's smaller frame, and tentatively slid two of her fingers into Minako's center. She slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde's core. Minako was now so painfully aroused that she didn't even feel her hymen breaking. The only evidence that it had been broken was the small pool of blood on the sheets underneath her body.**

**A small moan escaped Minako's lips as Rei roughly rubbed the blonde's clit with her thumb.**

**"Rei...mmmm...that feels so good..." Minako moaned as she grasped Rei's underwear and pulled the garment downward. **

**Rei withdrew her fingers from Minako's body to finish removing her own underwear. **

**Minako groaned at the sudden lack of contact.**

**"Rei..." She whispered in a deep breathy voice.**

"**Patience. Minako. Patience." Rei replied as she kissed the blonde on the lips again.**

**Rei then kissed her way down Minako's abdomen, stopping just short of the blonde's center. Minako spread her legs further apart as Rei lowered her head and inserted her tongue into the blonde's heated center. Rei tasted a combination of the blonde's natural juices, mixed with the slightly metallic taste of blood. Rei wasn't at all surprised by the taste as this was not the first time she'd ever taken a woman's virginity.**

**Minako shuddered at the sensation of Rei's tongue on her overly sensitive clit. **

**"God...please don't stop." Minako moaned as Rei gently stroked the blonde's throbbing clit with her tongue.**

**Minako felt her muscles begin to tighten. She reached down and ran her hands over Rei's muscular shoulders, digging her fingernails into the taut flesh. **

**Upon feeling Minako's hands on her naked skin, Rei had now become more aware of her own arousal, and the wetness dripping from her own center. Not able to hold out any longer, Rei slid her hand toward her own center. Rei didn't waste any time in getting off. She roughly shoved two fingers inside of herself and began pumping them in and out as quickly as she could. **

**Rei continued licking and sucking on Minako's clit. The blonde felt a strong pressure building deep inside her body. Rei began to feel the same pressure build inside of her own body as she brought herself closer and closer to orgasm. Rei flattened her tongue against her partner's clit, she then slowly ran the muscle vertically across the hardened bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to bring the blonde to orgasm. Minako's muscles contracted and her hips arched up off the bed as she came, loudly.**

**"Mmmmm...Rei!"**

**Minako felt an intense wave of pleasure sweep over her entire body. Rei felt Minako's body spasm against her tongue, making her even more desperate to finish. Rei was more turned on than she had ever been, she desperately needed to come and release the pressure in her body. **

**Rei rubbed her own clit even harder and faster, just when she thought she'd never be able to come, she brought herself to one of the most intense climaxes she had ever had. Rei withdrew her tongue from the blonde's center as Minako's orgasm began to subside. **

**Rei laid down beside the blonde. She looked over at Minako, who was still recovering, sweat beaded all over the blonde's skin. **

**"You all right?" Rei asked. **

**"I'm fine." Minako said, her eyes gleaming as she basked in the afterglow of her first time.**

**Minako nestled her body up against Rei's. The Martian sat up a little and repositioned herself, leaning her back against the headboard. Minako caught a glimpse of the Martian's bare back and was suddenly very intrigued. **

**"Rei."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Lean forward for a minute."**

**"Um, okay?" Rei did as told.**

**Minako ran her fingers over the spot on the back of Rei's shoulder, just above the shoulder blade. **

**"You have a tattoo?" **

**"Uh huh."**

**Minako squinted in the dim light of the bedroom, she could tell the tattoo was Japanese kanji, but she couldn't quite make out the symbol in the poor lighting.**

**"What does it say? I can't tell."**

**"It's the kanji symbol for 'fire,' you like it?"**

**"I do, I think it's very sexy and it definitely suits you."**

**"Thanks. I got it when I was like sixteen."**

**"I thought, you had to be eighteen to get a tattoo."**

**Rei laid back down and put her arm around the blonde's shoulder.**

**"Not when you carry around a card that says you're eighteen and has someone else's picture on it that looks vaguely like you."**

**"You had a fake ID?"**

**"Sure. Didn't you ever have one?"**

**"No. I was a good little girl. God Rei, there's still so much I don't know about you."**

"**Listen, Minako. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk the last two weeks...I just..."**

**"It's okay. I understand. You haven't had it easy. I don't blame you acting the way you did."**

**"Maybe this marriage won't be so bad, after all."**

**Minako pressed her forehead against Rei's. **

**"If tonight is any indication of what married life is like, I think we'll be just fine."**

**"We will be. I promise." Rei said as she kissed the blonde's forehead, before the both of them drifted off into a deep sleep.**

* * *

**I hope you all liked the new version! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
